


Dragon Hearted

by Veela_Petal_of_Ice



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big brother Dream, Bur only in the background, Dream and Drista are the Hunted, Ender Dragon Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ender Dragon Hybrid Drista, Gen, He’s doing his best, Hybrid AU, Manhunt AU, Manhunt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois are the Hunters, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela_Petal_of_Ice/pseuds/Veela_Petal_of_Ice
Summary: They were running. They were always running.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream’s Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream’s Sister Drista & Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Dragon Hearted

They were running. They always were.  _ Hybrids _ always were. 

Drista could feel her breath scraping the sides of her throat, claws sunk in her chest. Last night’s stop at the village had been a mistake. They were just so tired...and the village had beds! Actual beds! But the hunters had caught up, and they were running once more. 

Dream was just ahead, scouting out the best way, the quickest path, the trickiest plan. His mask was tightly fixed over his face, just like her own. 

_ Twang.  _

An arrow streaked to the side and Drista yelped in fear. Dream glanced back and snatched her hand, dragging her faster. The forest helped immensely, their bodies lean with constant exercise and limited food perfect to slip in between the gaps that the burly hybrid hunters couldn’t. 

They made a little more distance and Drista gave a small sigh of relief.  _ We live for a little longer.  _ Dream had stopped at a tree ahead, crouched on the ground right in front of it. His hands were cupped together and Drista put on a burst of speed, landing her foot solidly in his grip and bracing herself. 

Dream flung her up into the high branches of the tree, waiting to see her properly seated before he scrambled up the smooth trunk. They went a little higher, using their green clothing to blend into the sunlit leaves. Drista adjusted her mask nervously, feeling the bone covering rub against the scales underneath. 

Almost on cue, Drista realized she could hear crashing noises, like someone kicking through bushes. She held her breath. Faint curses became stronger, alongside groans and complaints from others. 

“ _ Tommy _ ,” one said especially loudly. Drista leaned forward to try and hear better, until Dream pulled her back to the safety of the tree. She huffed silently. She knew they had to be safe, but still. The constant vigilance was tiring. “I know you’re loud, but what the  _ Nether _ man?”

“Oi, shut up ya bitch.” ‘Tommy’ cussed back immediately. Drista and Dream exchanged knowing glances. “I’m a big man, I know what I’m doing.”

“Oh?” A monotonous voice asked boredly. “And what are you doing?”

“Hybrid hunting or some shit,” Tommy said. The rustling grew closer and a blonde...kid stepped out. Drista huffed a silent laugh. So doubt that this was the infamous Tommy they had been hearing. “I don’t know man. This is all stupid anyways.”

There were a couple beats of silence and then someone wearing a yellow sweater and brown trench coat stepped out after Tommy. “What? Why?”

“We’re chasing hybrids  _ Wilbur _ .” A sympathizer?  _ Always use- _ “They have advanced abilities and shit. Why can’t we lure them, instead of chasing them?” 

... _ Nevermind then. _

Dream poked her arm. She looked at him confused. He gestured for her to come closer as he began edging from his secure place next to the trunk out on a thick branch that would lead them to another tree. She nodded in confirmation she got it, and followed him to the other side of the tree, waiting for him to cross over before she followed. While he focused on that, she kept listening to the hunters. 

Wilbur was hunched over some device, muttering to himself. Drista leaned forward slightly, trying to see what it was. 

“Stupid-I just-PHIL. PHIL I NEED HELP.“ His angry words could finally be made out. This was definitely helpful information too! A party of three, eh?  _ Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy.  _ They needed all the information they could get to stay safe. Already, these hunters had the advantage of numbers. 

“Hold on mate,” an accented man’s voice called out. “I’ve got to help Techno real quick.”  _ Shit, there’s four. Techno, Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy. _ She looked up nervously at Dream, taking note of the hesitance in his stance as he realized that him leaping into the next tree might alert the hunters below. Drista simply did what she did best, which was not thinking things through, and began shuffling out to the edge of the branch. Risky? Oh yes. But it was either that or get caught and the second wouldn’t be fun. 

“I can’t get to stupid compass to work!” Wilbur said suddenly, shaking the object he held.  _ Which was a fricking compass.  _

Horror flooded her, her hands clenching around the branch. Compasses were basically over powered, tracking hybrids over impossibly long distances and through  _ other dimensions.  _ Drista’s wings trembled under her sweatshirt as she suddenly realized something. 

_ They’d never be safe.  _

Compasses, while breakable, were  _ extremely _ hard to do so, and any hunter blessed with one treasured them beyond measure. Drista sucked in a silent breath, trying desperately to remind herself that  _ Dream can figure something out, he always does.  _

“What’s wrong?” A blonde man with a green and white hat stepped out and Drista was rudely reminded that she had no time to process that her life was in more danger than ever before.  _ Goddammit.  _

“It’s just spinning in circles,” Wilbur complained, shaking it. He held the compass out for the other man to inspect, and Drista was finally able to see the dreaded thing.  _ (It looked completely normal, just shiny with a purple glimmer so everyone would know it’s enchanted. Enchanted to find hybrids.) _ “It won’t point in any one direction.”

Phill stiffened, looking around. “Wilbur, that means they’re nearby,” he said hurriedly, pulling a sword from his belt. He clearly was the more experienced one, the hybrid above observed, as Wilbur fumbled his sword out. Tommy had already had his sword in hand and was holding in an overly tight grip.  _ Did they not get taught  _ anything  _ before coming to a hunt? _

They looked around panicked for a moment before Phil looked up and Drista’s heart stopped. 

Cruel, harsh eyes stared at her. Hands that hurt people for a living raised to point at her. A bark of a voice that yelled “there!”

Dream launched himself into action, diving down and landing inches in front of Phil. He threw himself forward, pulling out his iron sword and lunging forward to duel the man. She knew this dance. One they did every time a hunter group actually caught up to them. Dream, as he was the better fighter (nearly unpassed in his skills), would dive into the thick of it, while Drista would take out the outer edges.  _ Okay. I’ve got this. I’m fine. We’re fine.  _

Drista dropped to a lower branch and scanned the area before joining him. Wilbur didn’t seem to be a threat, he was tall and lanky but also jittery and uncertain. Tommy might actually be more a problem, and that was dubious considering how he was too stupid to realize she was there. 

So when the loud  _ child _ ran towards Dream with a yell, waving a stone sword proudly, Drista intercepted him easily, slamming a hand on his wrist and breaking his grip. Ignoring his loud cries of frustration, she snatched the weapon and kicked him back, pushing at his shoulder roughly. He sprawled backwards and she was free to turn towards her brother. 

He seemed to be doing good. Phil, the elder, may have been more experienced, but Dream knew how to use these woods to his advantage, luring Phil closer and closer to trees and rocks, and whatever else he could use to kick off of or climb onto. Wilbur took a tentative step closer to the green clad duo and Drista growled at him, taking a short amount of pride in the way he immediately stepped back.  _ Weak. He wouldn’t last two weeks as one of us.  _

She crept closer to Dream, wanting- _ needing _ -to make sure she was close enough to he-

_ Crash. _

__ “PHIL.”

__ A pink blur through themself through the bushes behind and struck Dream with the flat side of a diamond blade under his rib cage, just as the green man was about to get a good hit in. Dream yelled in shock and Drista screamed. 

The pink blur immediately spun towards Phil, seemingly checking him over. Despite looking younger, the young pink haired man she could only see from behind seemed like a worried father. Of course, she didn’t care, and she grabbed Dream’s hand to pull him away. He stumbled slightly, and she pulled his arm over her shoulders to help him balance. 

Annoyingly, the child was back, this time with nothing but his fists. “You’re not going anywhere murderers!”

“That’s the excuse they’re using this time?” Dream wheezed out, still regaining his breath. His hand was pressed against his side, hopefully not bleeding, as they didn’t have the supplies for that. Tommy scowled, not moving. 

“Wilbur! Techno, help!” He called towards the others, still glaring at Dream.  _ Oh no.  _ Drista glanced over at her older brother, wondering what his say in this was. Dream was tapping his left foot boredly.  _ The signal.  _

See, as they often got cornered by hunters, they needed a way to communicate that the brutes wouldn’t get. Dream had come up with most of it, Drista chiming in with other ideas. This one meant that he was thinking, and coming up with a plan. A sign she would need to follow him. Alright. She could do that. In the meanwhile…

“Who did we kill this time?” She drawled, trying to make her voice as uninterested as possible. She set a hand on her hip and inspected her sharp fingernails on the other. “Someone close to you? Or were you sent by the king?”

“You don’t even remember?” Tommy said incredulously. His offended expression caused her to snicker which he, no surprise, didn’t take well. “And you’re  _ laughing? _ ”

“Don’t take it personally kid,” Dream said with a smirk in his voice, one undoubtedly on his unseen face as well. “The king makes so many of these stories up we can’t keep them straight anymore.”

Tommy reared back, face looking conflicted. Drista and Dream immediately dropped into a running stance, as every time they did this. Drop down, confuse and terrorize them, and run. But before they could, a heavy hand grabbed Drista by her shoulder and spun her around.  _ Shit.  _ She came face to face with the- _ holy shit, he’s a piglin  _ hybrid-pink haired guy from before, who looked less than impressed. 

“These are the ones we’re hunting?” Drista stuck her tongue out at him, though he couldn’t see it. He was tall and burly, clearly built with nothing but muscle. While his getup seemed ridiculously overformal-who wore a  _ white dress shirt _ to hunt  _ hybrids? _ -he clearly had skills Drista didn’t want to learn about first hand. “They look kinda lame.”

“At least we don’t have  _ pink hair _ ,” she muttered, lowering her head so she could communicate the feeling of ‘pouting’ better. Another trick they often did, emoting through body language since their faces weren’t an option. Also acting weaker and more put down then they actually were. While annoying, it worked several times so she couldn’t exactly bash it. 

Techno growled, his grip tightening.  _ So he doesn’t respond well to belittlement huh?  _

They were sat down in the clearing, back to back, wrists tied together with weak but numerous knots. ( _ Damn you Tommy.) _ It isn’t that bad, honestly they’ve gotten out of many worse situations with ease before, but the constant attention might be a little trouble, alongside how Techno seems to be the most skilled here is glaring at them while sharpening his sword. 

_ Because that always ends well. _

Phil strode forward towards them, eyeing them with uncertainty. “They look awfully young.” 

“Don’t get attached Phil,” Techno immediately cut in. “We’re getting paid to turn them in.”

“Yeah!” Tommy cheered in the back.  _ Oh fuck off, _ Drista thought, rolling her eyes. 

“I’m  _ not _ ,” the older man said exasperated. “I’m just making note. They seem awfully young to have killed the man.”

“Uh, hi, would someone explain who we killed?” Dream piped up, clearly ignoring how the atmosphere shifted into a more hostile tone. “Because, can I say, it’s rather annoying not knowing what you’re being accused of.”

“Agreed,” Drista added, grinning at the angered faces.  _ Serves them right.  _ “Like, who am I supposed to say sorry to?”

Wilbur took a deep breath, like he was trying to calm himself. “You killed one of my friends. Their name was Eret.”

_ Wait, what?  _ A cold feeling settled into her chest. 

“Eret?” Dream asked, cocking his head like a puppy. “Lord Eret?” Wilbur nodded. “I...We didn’t kill them.” His tone had become somber. Lord Eret was known as one of the few people who wasn’t actively against hybrids, preferring to help their citizens support themselves instead. First of all, even if Dream and Drista were killers (which they weren’t), they wouldn’t kill such a kind person. Second of all, that was blatant propaganda from the government. Taking a liked figure, and saying hybrids did something to them? Classic.

“Yes you did,” Wilbur snapped, glaring at them.  _ Clearly, he’s very worked up over this. The problem is whether that would be an advantage or a problem to them.  _ Drista shivered at the fury in his eyes. “And I’m going to turn you in. The king will give you the punishment you deserve.”

“But we  _ didn’t _ ,” Drista protested, struggling in her bindings to look at the enraged man. “We didn’t kill anyone! That’s a bunch of lies-“

“Shut up,” Techno advised them, crossing his arms. “We’re not listening to a lot like you.”

“Like what? Hybrids, Porkchop?” Dream sneered. Drista felt his hands dig into the dirt. She hated when hybrids, normally on some payroll from King Tirano, thought themselves better just because they were allowed to walk without the fear of death continuously looming over their shoulders. 

“Yeah, don’t want to showing  _ favoritism _ , do we?” She chimed in scathingly, feeling the need to say anything. “Ender forbid you help those like y-“

_ Smack.  _

Dream’s head snapped to the side, and she could hear the growl building in his throat. She struggled to keep her voice from doing the same.  _ Stupid entitled _ free _ hybrids.  _

“I’d suggest you shut up,” Techno’s monotone voice said, as he stared them down impassionately. Tommy scoffed in the background.

“Ey, let’s go big man,” he crowed triumphantly. “That’ll teach them.” Drista ached to let a sharp comment loose but held it in. She didn’t want to risk getting hurt. That wouldn’t help them. Besides, she needed to focus on the mystery of these hunters. Hunters with a hybrid in their midst. A  _ respected  _ member, if the way that the child seemed to act. Drista felt like she had stumbled upon a paradox that wouldn't let her go. 

She could tell the previous mood of the clearing had become more...serious. Not in an easy way for her to describe, or even identify. Just...something had shifted, and she didn’t know what. 

The cold feeling in her chest strengthened. Something had changed, and she didn’t know if that would be her and her brother’s doom. 


End file.
